


Photos and Fireworks

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood memory, Cute, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having trouble sleeping so he goes searching for something to distract him from drinking! (I wrote this on mobile and it is the first fanfiction I've acctually finished so i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos and Fireworks

I walked down the halls of the bunker after waking up from yet another nightmare. It is freezing and my foot steps echo in the darkness. The latest dream had featured Cas again, he was dying in my arms, this time though I was the one killing him. I needed something to distract myself before I got out the liquor and drown myself in it. I padded down to the storage room to see if I could do some research for Sam or something nerdy like that. While looking through everything I see something on the shelf that catches my eye, it's dads journal, I flip through it when a picture of me and Sammy falls out. Its the picture I used to keep in my wallet and then later moved as a book mark. It's a picture of that time I took Sammy to that field and we lit fireworks it was probably one of the most mundane things we had done that summer. Dad had been gone on a hunting trip sometime in August. 

"Dean I'm board can't we do something" sam had looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. 

"You know dad will be mad if we leave the motel." I sighed "You don't want what happened last time to happen to you do you? "I can't see you be hurt Sammy." Sam had shuddered but then just stared up at me eyes pleading.

"Fine bitch lets go get some fireworks or something." I gave in.

"Jerk." He smiled at me. I really couldn't have helped mirroring his expression. We ran to the closest gas station and bought about forty fireworks. 

"You sure your old enough to buy these" the lady at the counter asked.

"Of course I am look at the ID" the lady was still skeptical but let me get the fireworks.

After buying the fireworks we ran too an open field and forest area about a mile from the motel. It was about nine o'clock and pitch black out and it spelled like it had just rained but it was perfect.

For a while we shot fireworks and laughed and ran around hopping we could live in that moment forever. 

"Dean, just light the stupid thing."

"Don't be a sissy sammy you've handled a gun why can't you light a simple Roman candle" 

"Yeah well I got taught how to use a gun and I don't have to worry about getting burnt with one." Sam sighed.

"Whatever" I say leaning over to light his.

"No wait I'll do it." He took the lighter from me and pointed it towards the air lighting it.

"See it wasn't that bad was it." I laughed.

Eventually we ran out of fireworks and sparklers and I think that was when Sam knew he wanted a normal life and I knew I couldn't have one. We just laid down and talked about our life the good, however few, and the bad. How dad was always leaving and then eventually it just fell into an comfortable silence. We had just sat there staring at the stars. 

Suddenly we heard police sirens coming our way. "Oh shit Sammy run, I think we were to loud or she found out I'm not really eighteen." We ran laughing back towards the motel until San tripped on a branch in the woods. I laughed "haha you can face monsters but not the police chasing you." 

We kept running until we reached it and we burst out laughing on the beds. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in a while" Sammy said. 

"Me neither" I said ruffling his hair, "now get to bed dad might be back tomorrow and we won't get to sleep in a bed for a while." I fell asleep.

 

Smiling to myself I flip through a couple more photos that had fallen out reliving the memory's as much as I could. As soon as I calmed down I padded back down to my room and laid back on the memory foam. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping again tonight but I prayed a quick prayer to Cas asking him to come back and closed my eyes.


End file.
